merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kilgharrah
, , $, $, , "ss.$ss. .s' , .ss$$$$$$$$$$s, $. s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$`$$Ss "$$$$$$$$$$$$----$$$$o$$$ s$$$$$$$$$$$$$----$$$$$$$$$$$s, s$$$$$$$$$"$$$$$$""""$$$$$$"$$$$$, s$$$$$$$$$$s""$$$$ssssss"$$$$$$$$" s$$$$$$$$$$' `"""ss"$"$s""" s$$$$$$$$$$, `"""""$ .s$$sss s$$$$$$$$$$$$s,... `s$$' `ssss$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####s. .$$"$. , s- `""""$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#####$$$$$$" $.$' "$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####s"" .$$$| "$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##s .$$" $ $$""$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$" ` $$" "$"$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$S""""' , ," ' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####s $. .s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####" , "$s. ..ssS$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####" $ .$$$S$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#####" Ss ..sS$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$######"" "$$sS$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########" , s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#########""' $ s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######""' s' , $$..$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$######"' ....,$$.... ,$ "$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$######"' , .sS$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$s$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$#####" $, .s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$s. ) $$$$$$$$$$$#####' `$$$$$$$$$###########$$$$$$$$$$$. (( $$$$$$$$$$$##### $$$$$$$$###" "####$$$$$$$$$$ ) \ $$$$$$$$$$$$####. $$$$$$###" "###$$$$$$$$$ s' ( ) $$$$$$$$$$$$$####. $$$$$###" ####$$$$$$$$s$$' ) ( ( $$"$$$$$$$$$$$#####.$$$$$###' .###$$$$$$$$$$" ( ) ) _,$" $$$$$$$$$$$$######.$$##' .###$$$$$$$$$$ ) ( ( \. "$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######,,,. ..####$$$$$$$$$$$" ( )$ ) ) ,$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####################$$$$$$$$$$$" ( ($$ ( \ _sS" `"$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$S$$, ) )$$$s ) ) . . `$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$"' `$$ ( $$$Ss/ .$, .$,,s$$$$$$##S$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$S"" ' \)_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##" $$ `$$. `$$. `"S$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#" $ `$ `$ `"""""""""""""' ' ' ' Manipulative Personality? Should it be added that Kilgharrah was a bit manipulative because he told Merlin that Morgana was the driving source of the spell that brought the knights of medhir to life, but it was Morgouse who cast it. But he might've said that because he wanted Merlin just to let Morgana die. 03:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I have a question about this paragraph on the Relationship section (Morgana Pendragon): "Kilgharrah also knew of Morgana's true parentage, that Uther was her father, although he had never seen Morgana himself - or if he had, he didn't remember her - and she could have been born after he was imprisoned by Uther, which may have contributed to his hatred of her." It's not quite clear to me why this should have contributed to Kilgharrah's hatred for Morgana. Maybe I just misunderstand it or maybe I'm missing something. Moreover, I don't think that he really hated Morgana but only thought (and knew) that she was dangerous. In my opinion, his only hatred focused on Uther. Anyway, even if Morgana was born after Arthur, which I doubt since it was stated that Morgana is older than Arthur, there would be no reason for Kilgharrah to hate her just because of that - or am I really overlooking something? Also, Kilgharrah could foresee the future a lot of times, so maybe Morgana's birth was simply a prophecy Kilgharrah had known about long before it happened. And how would Kilgharrah know about Morgana when he was already captured in the dungeons, in case that she was born after or during the Great Purge (which, as I said, I doubt and wouldn't make much sense since Uther wouldn't had slept with a witch, Vivienne in this case, after the Great Purge)? In my opinion, his knowlegde about Morgana was part of his magical ability as a seer and/or because he is a member of the Old Religion and has very powerful magic and also access to the prohecies. As such an old dragon and as a member of the Old Religion he had surely learnt about Morgana long before she was born. - Fimber (talk) 14:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC)